Modern flight deck or cockpit displays for aircraft or other vehicles provide a considerable amount of information, such as vehicle position and navigation information. In the case of an aircraft, a primary flight display may include synthetic or enhanced views of the surrounding environment and various types of operating information, such as terrain information, political boundaries, navigation aids, air traffic information, waypoint symbols, flight paths, range rings, and the like. Some displays may include weather information. However, weather information presented on conventional displays may not include all conditions that are relevant to flight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more complete and relevant weather information to the user in an intuitive manner to improve situational awareness and decrease pilot workload. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.